Deaths Weapon Meister College
by FireEaterXIV
Summary: Soul Eater goes to college, and some crazy stuff happens. The gang fight new kishins, witches, etc. Even some new monsters developed by the madness. I apologize if anything offends you. Don't like it, don't read it... My first story. SoMa TsuStar KidLiz... I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Shade.
1. Chapter 1

**This** ** is my first story, so take it easy on me. This Probably will have romance in it, so for all you romance lovers, don't worry. Probably will be soma tsustar kidliz. There will be new Kishin's, witches, **

**Etc... finally the disclaimer. sadly i do not own Soul Eater. This will be written by Souls perspective, and i apoligice for any OOC. Now time to begin!**

I wake up to Maka's cooking. The delicous smell drifting through the air. I get up and pour myself a glass of orange juice... gottta love that stuff. I sit down.

"Maka hurry up im starving." I complain.

"Cook yourself if you're so hungry." Maka said.

_Knock Knock_

"That's probably Kidd and them, I invited them over for breakfast before we head out to the college." Maka said.

Thats right. today's the first day of college. I open the door.

"Damn it Soul how could you!" Kidd screeches,"your hair is unsymmetrical! You have to let me fix it! It's a complete abomination!."

"Chill out, i just haven't brushed it yet," I yawn.

"Gah, to much unsymmetrical things today. For one thing, Liz and Patty's breasts are different sizes again. This world just enjoys torturing me."

Damn, Kidd is as OCD as ever, possibly worse than usual.

"Well at least your partners have breasts, Maka has breasts like oranges." Soul says and receives a Maka chop,"and your partners don't deliver lethal Maka chops..."

"Damn straight," Maka says.

"Hey have you seen Tsubaki and Black Star?"

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

"Wait Blackstar, youll break their door!"

_CRASH!_

"Damn it Blackstar you're paying for that," I yell.

"Stop your whining and bow before your God!" Black Star replies.

"Sorry Soul, I'll make sure he pays for it,' Tsubaki said.

I grunt unintellegibly

"Well now that everyone is here, lets eat!" Maka says.

Everyone sits down.

"Can't wait to get to the college... all those college girls with big tits, gonna be awesome!" I say and receove another Maka Chop.

"You Jerk!" She says.

"Yeah its going to be great," Black Star gets hit in the back of the head by Tsubaki.

"Yeah, at least there boobs might be symmetrical," Kidd says and gets decked by Liz.

Patty erupts with laughter.

We finish eating and head out.

We finally get there 30 minutes later.

"Damn that was a long walk," I yawn.

"Boo hoo it's good for your legs," Liz replies, obviously still pissed at Kidd, Blackstar, and I

We look around and see a sign that says "New students go to the theatre."

We get to the theatre and a teacher says, "Welcome to the DWMC, I hope you have a great time here with us."

I yawn boredly.

"Students will be staying in the dorms on the fifth floor with their Weapons and Meisters. Class's will be chosen tommorow morning."

My eyes drift around the people around us and my eyes set on a girl who had at least d-cup. I knudge Black Star and Kidd and point and

say"Look at that rack," Kid and Black Star laugh.

The lady who was talking says "Is there something amusing about that girls breasts?" All three of us turn red with embaressment.

"Everyone please head straight to your dorms. Dismissed."

We head up to our dorms."Sweet! We got dorms next to eachother! Drinking parties!"Black Star says."Hell Yeah!" I reply

"Kid you wanna join?" Black Star asks. "I don't drink." Kidd replied.

A couple minutes later...

"Hey kid your'e gonna have a horrible hang over if you drink anymore..." I say. Kidd slurs" Ah whatever, you and Black Star have had twice as much as i have." Which was of course right.

Sometime around midnight.

"You're back." Maka said.

"Yeah," I stumble toward her and trip landing on top of her, and kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not Own Soul Eater, this is just something i type on my free time.**

I wake up with the worst hangover known to man kind. This is what i get for drinking with Black Star. I get out of bed and sit at the table.

I say to Maka"When are you going to start breakfast?"

"You're cooking, and

why in the hell did you get on top of me and kiss me last night you jerk!?" Maka said

"Why, you have your first kiss? and like I did it on purpose, who'd want to kiss someone as flat as you?"

"Ma-kaaaa CHOP!"

"DAMN that hurt!"

"YOU JERK!' she says as she storms out the door.

I didn't see her untill Steins class, which, amazingly enough, didn't involve disecting something, anlike how it was back at the academy. Maka still didn't talk to me and was fuming throughout the entire class. Who new that

she'd be so upset because she's a miss tiny tits... she is acting totally uncooll about all this.

"Soul what'd you do this time?" Kidd asked. "I just said that who'd want to kiss her and her tiny tits..."I replied.

"Oh whatever, I had Kidd saying how much he liked the size of my breasts, and how they are perfectly 'aligned' and how they fit my body..." Liz complained.

"What happened with Black Star Tsubaki?" Maka asked."Oh nothing..." Tsubaki replied with a blush.

" WOAH WOAH WOAH, you mean... you did it?" Soul asked."Was it symmetrical?" Kidd asked groggily.

Stein rolls up in his chair, "What's this about?" He asks intresedly.

Spirit appears out of no where. "Maka! I brought something for you!" He says in a sing song voice. "Where the hell did he come from?" I groaned. "Look! Blair and I got this for you! It's especially from dady!" Spirit said and pulls out a box and hands it to her."Thanks." Maka grimaces. "Well this is unexpexted... of course you Spirit of all people would think now is the best time to give a gift

...but oh well. If all these interruptions are done I'd like to continue with class.

Stein continues with his lecture and Spirit walks out.

"Gah I can't beleive my dad would give me a present in the middle of class... I bet its something weird and creepy... I'll open it when we get back to the dorm." Maka said.

"Yeah I wanna see this it's gonna be hilarious if it's what that dirty old man usually gets" Black Star said.

_An hour or so later..._

"Alright time to see what that dirty old man got you!" Soul said.

_Maka opens her gift from her father_

"Gaaah!' Soul says when he sees the skimpy outfit that her father got her.

"What the hell does my dad think I do? " Maka siad embarresedly.

"Yeah, like you have anything worth showing!"

"Ma-kaaaaa CHOP!"

"I bet Soul wouldn't mind seiing you in that." Liz said while the others were laughing.

Hearing this Patty nearly died of laughter and Kidd and Black Star grinned foolishly.

"Yah I don't doubt that for a minute!" Tsubaki added.

"Like you have anything to say when your the horniest out of all of us." Soul said irratably.

"Ha ha but you don't deny it you sick pervert!" Patty said.

"Soul, who new you had such a sick mind..." Kidd said.

"Jeez your as dirty as my father Soul." Makka said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Soul said blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Hey Hey you guys!" Lord Death said, "Wazzup!"

"Nothing much Lord Death, you called us here?"Maka said.

"Yes, I did. Apparently, there have been attacks on an island of the coast of Florida, called "Tortuga', I'd like you to investigate it."

"You got it Lord Death," I replied. It's an island, so maybe I can have a little fun their...

"Oh, and Kidd and Black star will be coming to," Lord Death said.

Damn, so much for some fun and relaxation. Fuck the world... on a better side, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are coming, and it is an island, so we'd all probably go swim... bathing suits checking out time...

and they actually have tits... Hell Yeah! Maybe Maka in a swimsuit might not be so bad... what the hell is wrong with me today?!

"Your plane leaves tomorow mmorning at seven. Don't be late please!" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

_The following morning ..._

"Soul hurry up, or we'll miss the plane! and don't forget your suit!" Maka said.

"Damn!" I say and run back inside and grab my suit.

I had to by a camero a few months back because my Black Star, being the asshole that he was, crashed my motorcycle. That faggot is lucky i didn't chop him to peices with my scythe arm.

I throw all the luggage into the trunk, and start the engine and drive as fast as I can to the air port.

"What the hell took so long? YOu almost maid your god late for the show!?" Blacktar said.

"Calm down, we're here now." I replied.

"Hurry up and get your luggage up to the jet." Kidd said,"and "it'd better be symmetrical!"

We all hustle up onto the plane. I, sadly, sat next to Kidd and Black Star the entire plane ride, and feel like slitting my own throat.

On a good note, a really hot chick sat in front of mw, and had the biggest rack on the plane. We hit a bit of turbuelence and her tits bounced around everywhere... I swear twenty minutes later they were still jiggling!

When we finally landed I was still thinking of wobbly boobs and Liz jumped down and her boobs started jiggling. Kidd saw where i was staring and gave me a disgusted look. I asked "What, don't want me staring at your girls

'Perfect' breasts?

He looked so embarrassed, I almost felt sorry.

We all agreed to hit the beach immediately, in case this mission didn't give us another chance.

Us guys sat there beach bunny scoping untill the girls walked out.

Black Star had a nosebleed from looking at the two-peice tsubaki was wearing, and Kidd couldn't take his eyes off Liz. It was quite hilarious. Then I saw Maka.

She looked great! For some reason her tits looked bigger! I wondered if I had ever seen her in a swim suit. Now that I think about it, i hadn't... has she been wearing a sports bra all this time!? i call BULLSHIT.

I would have noticed... wouldn't have I? Damn I'm not even sure. Now I cant call her a board. Fuck all of this shit... but man her swim suilt looked nice on her. It showed off al her curves in the most subtle of ways.

Ahh the hell am I thinking, she's my meister, I can't ahve thoughts like that about her... could I? Her parents were Weapon and Meister... i had a thousand questions running through my head.

"I told you Soul would like it" Liz told Maka. She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

She went into the water. Who new she could play around and not be so smart and boring. She shouted " Why don't you guys come join us?""Yeah!" The other girls agreed.

"Sure why not!" they shouted back. They all walked down to be with their Weapons and Meisters.

A couple hours later we finally headed to the hotel. We each checked out our rooms.

Maka immediately afterwards jumped into the shower to wash off. The water turned off a couple minutes later. Figuring sh was out of the shower, I walked in.

She was completely naked, her breasts perfecly visile through the steam in the bathroom. "Gyaaaaah!" I said as blood dripped down my nose.

**How's that for an ending! Pretty Bad ass Cliffhanger, and this chapter is a hundred words longer than usual! Woot! thank you veiweres for reading yet another chapter by me, the magnificent FlameEater!(Black Star **

**Moment)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter... FUCKyeah! IDONOTOWNSOULEATERTHOUGHIDOL IKEPIE!**

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PERVERT!" Maka screamed.

"Gyaaaah!, sorry sorry." I said as I rushed out.

Gah what the hell I thought she was out of the shower. Why'd I find her so... attractive? She looked... H-O-T. It made no sense... first I learn she's NOT flat chested, and now I think she's hot. What the

fuck is wrong with me? Is it possible I'm falling for her? Gah!

"You perve Soul, looking at me in the shower!" Maka screamed

"I swear I thought you were out! Why'd I be a perve, cause thats just not cool." I replied.

"Ugh im so embarresed, you saw me naked!"Maka said,"how much did you see?" She said threateningly.

"Only your somehow larger rack!" I replied hastily.

"God your such a perve.""I'm sorry I didn't mean to see! I swear!"I ssaid being afraid of a deadly Maka Chop.

"Whatever you creep!"

Damn, thats just awkward. Soooo not cool. Only sh can make me this unsteady. Damn her.

_We head out to meet up with the rest of the group to track whatever is causing the murders._

"Hey Soul, why's Maka more pissed than usual," Black Star says as bluntly as usual.

"Ah, no reason," I said blushing.

"Judging by your face, you either saww her in the shower, or she caught you looking at dirty pictures... I'm guessing it's choice number 1." Kidd said.

"Were they symmetrical?" Kidd asked, "cause if not, I'll fix them."

DA FUCK?  
"Uhhhh... not sure how to reply..." I said.

"Flat or round?" Black Star asked. "Round... way round." I replied.

"Niiiiiice," They both replied

"Stop talking about Maka's tits and come help us track whatever's killing these people!" Liz said angily. "Wait, whaaaaat?!" Maka said.

We travel around the town and stop and get us some food for lunch.

"I'm strarvin!"Black Star said. "Your always hungry!" Maka said.

"And thats one of the best traits about him," Tsubaki said defensively.

"So Soul, do you like Maka's wamanly figure?" Liz asked.

"GYAAAH, you told them Maka! I said it was an accident!" I said.

"Wait hold on, what?"Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki asked.

"Soul saw Maka naked,"Kidd replied. I blushed and said"lets go finish tacking that monster," I said quickly.

All around the place, they teased me about seeing Maka naked. Then I saw it.

I notice something that looks like claw marks in a tree.

I here a sound of rustling leaves behind us and instantly i transform into my weapon form.

"You guys seein this shit?" I asked

"Yeah.' they replied, and all weapons were in their meister's hands.

The sound of something running towards us came from our left.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What the fuck was that?!" I asked.;

"Soul Perseption." Maka said.

"Th-There's n-n-no s-soul." she said fearfully

"Possible very powerful Soul Protect" Black star asked.

"Not even Asura could do that." Maka replied.

"Die!" a voice screamed.

Then we saw it. It had fangs bulging out of its mouth, with horns coming out of its going down It's back, and coming off its arms. It head lizard-like legs, with black scales. worst of all, it had eyes blacker

then night. A new monster.

"I am Azaezel." It said


	5. Chapter 5

**My own little demon/kishin... wooot! Came to me in a dream, seriously. Kinda freaky. Now we gettin some action. IdonotownSoulEater. DO I have to keep putting disclaimers! I honestly Dont Know**

"Come here, so I can eat your flesh!" It said.

"How about I take your head as a trophy!" I said.

"Finally, an opponent thats symetrical!" Kidd said,

"Bow before your god!" Black Star said.

Maka comes rushing at the demon and swings her scythe, (which is me, Death Scythe Soul Eater) ,but suddenly the creature turns invisible again.

"Damn, how are we suppose to fight something we can't see?!" I asked.

"Soul, play the piano," Maka said.,"everyone, Resononance link."

I play the piano.

The creature appears again, and Kidd releases a barrage off bullets into it's head.

Azaezel jumps foward and attempts to slash at Kidd with his giant claws, but Black Star uses his Soul Wavelength and caused the creature to be sent flying.

Maka sprints towards the monster, and slashes it in half with.

"Guys, it's not over." I said, when the demon somehow molds itself back together.

"Damn!" Kidd said.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black Star said. "Got it.'' she replied.

**"**Shadow Stalk!" Black star said, as shadows rush foward and impale Azaezel.

"Soul resonance," Maka said to me. I pour in as much power as I could without passing Maka the Black Blood.

"Why, hello again, Soul," The little Ogre said.

"Damn Ogre," I replied,"give us enough power to destroy whatever this thing is."

'I'm afraid that's not possible, because as long as it's soul is intact, it's indestructible. You have to find where it hides it's soul. Your only chance is to run." It replied,

Damn.

"Guys, we have to run, this thing will keep putting itself back together, we need to find it's soul." I said.

"You two go do that, Black Star and I will keep it from following you." Kidd replied.

"Got it," and Maka and I set out to find the Soul.

"So where so we start," Maka asked.

"I don't know, where would you hide your soul in Tortuga?" I asked her.

"Probably somewhere dark, damp, and cold, where no one would go, accept on a dare." She replied.

"The sewers," I replied instantly.

"Good. Good, now you've got the idea." The little Ogre said.

"But sewers, are huge, so that would take days to look for." Maka said.

"Unless we use Soul Resonance to amplify your Soul Perception." I replied

"Soul Resonance."

"It's Soul is all the way on the other side of the island!" she said.

"No problem for us, I'll just switch to that flying scythe mode" I replied.

She mounted on top of me. I then realize she was technically straddling me. I like it.

We fly to the other side of the island.

"Okay, we need to find the way down into the sewers." She says.

I see a sewer grate and hop down it.

"Gah, it stinks down here!" I say.

"Well no duh, it's the sewers." She replies.

"What's that thing floating there?" I ask and we both hop out of the water.

"Gah, that's so gross!' She says," anyways, we g straight and take a right."

An hour or so later, we reach a dead end. I tap the wall and here an echoing sound. I kick the wall and a bunch of bricks fly lose.

We climb through, and enter a tunnel that looks like it's been dug out.

"Into the beasts lair," I say.

Only publishing if I get reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally have lost my writers block. also had a lot of work for school. I know, I'm a horrible person for not writing sooner. I apologize.**

**"Damn right asshole, I've been boreed out of my mind!" Soul said.**

**"Shut up or I'll put you and maka into a provacitve seen!(will probably do that anyways...)"**

**"GYAHHH!"**

Kidd fires his bullets rapidly into Azaezel. Both Kidd and Black Star are about to collapse from exhaustion, sweat dripping off of their brow's.

"Black Star, I don't think we can... hold out... much longer," Kidd panted.

"Yeah... even a god like me... is tired..." Black Star replied.

"Lets hope... Maka and Soul find that object soon... or else we're screwed." Kidd said.

SOUL

We walk in to the cave. "DAMN, it smells!" I say.

"Shut up!" Maka hissed.

Right then thorns come shooting out of nowhere at us.

"DUCK!" I say, and spikes come at us from the wall and we jump back and duck just in time.

We take a breather for a minute to calm our selves down. We sit down panting.

After we calm down, we slowly move toward where the monster keeps its soul. We walk into a dead end.

"Damn."

'Wait a secon..." Maka touches the wall and sets of a spring mechanism that swings the wall open.

"High tech for a sewer monster..." I groan, thinking of what else there is ahead.

"I can make you invincible with the black blood, all you have to do is give yourself to me." The little Ogre says.

"Shut up, I've told you a million times, insanity is sooo uncool." I reply.

"I think I found it,"Maka says holding up a chrystaline figure, that seems to be made out of onyx. It's a figure with giant claws .

We hear a screeching from all around us.

"Damn." We say similtaneously.

We sprint toward the exit, not looking back to see what's following us.

Kidd and Black Star

Azaezel screeches and runs off.

"Lets follow it." Kidd says and Black Star is already running after it.

Back to Soul

We run out of the sewers, and I help Maka up and out of the sewer grate.

"Shit shit shit shit," I say, my nerves wrackng still after our close escape from whatever the hell was chasing us.

Maka lays down pppanting from exhaustian."Soul, when we are done with this mission, we are throwing a party, agreed?"

"Hell yeah, if I don't celebrate after this stupid shinanigans, I'll never go on another mission." I say matter-of-factly.

We here a screeching sound from above us, and see the monster Azaezel.

"Quickly, Soul Resonance."

"Majin HUNT" we slash downwards, breaking the figure in two, causing the monster to screech in pain, and it instantly evaporated.

"Party at Kidd's, or our place?"

"Kidd's" Maka replies.

"Okay... alcholhol, or no?'"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind getting drunk after this." Maka says.

Wait... did maka just say yes to drinking? BULLSHIT.

Kidd and Black Star appear into veiw.

"You guys kill it?"

"Yeah."

"Party at my place?" Kidd asks.

"Definitely." we all say.

"Great! that means we can play truth or dare, and I have some great ideas for Soul and Maka..." Liz says pervertedly. Creepy. I honestly don't wanna know.

"OOOOH, does it involve them being put in a closet in their underwear together?" Patty asks inoccently.

"OHHELLNO!" Maka and I scream.

"Aww, we can't do it with Black Star and Tsubaki, because they're horny for eachother." Liz says.

"We should make you and Kidd do it instead," I say to her.

SHe blushes furiously, "Well at least all get some action that night unlike all of you people," she says, and Kidd faints right then and there. DAMN.

**"Author..."**

**"Yes Soul?"**

**"Your'e seriously fucked up in the head aren't you..."**

**"Maybe... I might hook you and Maka up soon.. or make you get drunk and do dirty things with her..." -_-**

**"...uncool."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, HIGHLY inappropriate for audiences 10 and under. reader caution is advised. No it will not go as far as a lemon... I couldn't bring myself to write a new version of 50 shades of gray.**

**"Flame Eater, I'm gonna surpase your godliness one day!"**

**"No Black Star, cause I'll make you get eaten by a savage squirrel."-_-**

I wake up laying next to Maka without a shirt on.

"WHATTHEFUCKHAPPENEDLASTNIGHT !" I scream.

FALSHBACK BUBABABABAAAAA! Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show- Hollywood Undead, Everywhere I Go

We make it back to Kidd's dorm after the mission.

"So what are we doing first?"Kidd asks.

"Bustin out the booze mother fuggggggggas!" BlackStar and I reply.

We all grab some beer and sit down.

"Whos going first?" Liz asks.

Silence.

"Oh hell, I'll go." Kidd says.

"Liz, you are not allowed to help with the dare." We all say.

"Damn," she grumbles.

"Okay, Kidd, you have to reach into Liz's bra." I say.

"Oh hellll no."

"To bad, you have to do it."

Liz blushes."Get it over with."

He reaches in and grabs her tits... so jealous. Bad dirty thoughts bad.

We all burst out laughing when we see how red their faces are.

"Like you two didn't like it" Maka asks while laughing.

They blush deeper, we laugh harder.

"Black Star, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"We dare you to make out with Tsubaki."

"To easy."

He grabs her by the waist, she grabs his neck, and they lean in and kiss for around a minute... I lost count while my mouth was almost touching the floor.

"Maka, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"We dare you and Soul to strip down to our underwear, and go sit in the bedroom together.:"

"WHAAAAAT!" (Told you I was going to do it... love fore shadowing.)

"What ever," I shrug and stri[ down to my boxers.

Maka blushes furiously and strips. I notice she is wearing s C-Cup and wistle.

"Damn girl, you've deveoped." I say.

"MA-KAAAAA CHOP!"

That was probably the most painful Maka Chop known to man kind.

We walk into the room together, the bed in the center of the room. I notice how great her body, looks, how easy it is to see all her curves... BAD Thoughts... BAAAAAAAAD thoughts.

She sat there blushing, sitting right next to me, and shivers. I wrap my arm around her and she jerks back, then relaxes.

All the sudden we were kissing, laying on the bed together. That was probably the most wonderful thing... then he walked in.

"We've decided to spare you the torture an- HOly SHIT, they're having sex on Kidd's bed!" Black Star shouts, waking up everyone in the dorms the all around us.

Everyone comes storming in.  
"Damn it, why in my bed!" he says irritably.

"Wait wait wait , we were just kissing!' 15 minutes later, drunk out of our minds.

I was making out with Maka, and s were Tsubaki and Black Star, along eith Kidd and Liz. Patty was hiccuping and laughing like a loon. That all i could remember.

PRESENT Time

"God, my head hurts, I groan, and look at maka, sleeping with only her bra and panaties on and get an instant nose bleed, and realize, I slept right next her the entire night.

**"Why would you do this to me!" Soul asks.**

**"I'm bored... thought it might be fun to have you people may have or may haven't slept together."**

**"Why the nose bleed though?"**

**"So you don't seem 'that' perverted."**

**"Oh... thanks I guess."**

**"Your'e welcome."**

**"So wait, what's next?"**

**"I have no fucking idea... It'll probably bitch slap me tommorow though."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another soul eater story by me... please reveiw, or i'll hunt you down and eat your soul -_-**

**"Hey FlameEater, do me a favor and gimme some action." Soul said.**

**"Aww hell no. I no likey lemons... for now."**

**"I see how it is."**

**Maka walks in."Who do you wanna get some ation from? Perve. It's bad enough you slept in the same bed as me, now you wanna have sex with me? CREEP!"**

**"If you two don't shut up, I'll make you peole have a shower together, and I'll make you Soul get caught watching that perverted stuff at night by Maka."**

**Both of them blush and walk away.**

**"Well since that's settled, lets get started. Thsnk you all of the people who are following me. Thank you for all your continued support meghan.90**

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED WITH ONLY MY BRA AND PANTIES ON!"

"I swear i have no idea for once im innocent please Maka don't kill me I'm to cool to die!"

Black Star, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki come rushing in.

"Woah Soul, you and Maka had sex?!" Black Star asked.

"Shut up Black Star, I could hear you and Tsubaki." Kidd interrupted,"and I doubt you two did it symmetrically."

'GYAAAH" Black Star said, as he and Tsubaki blushed furiously.

"I hope you guys used protection..." Liz said.

"Ok, who are we interrogating, us, or Maka and Soul?"

"We didn't do anything, at least I don't think so... we drank a lot last night..." I say.

"If I'm pregnant, I will cut of you manhood, and kill you Soul Eater Evans!" Maka shouts.

About thirty minutes later.

We walk down to Stein's class a little earlier than usual...

"Doctor Stein, what ar you and Marie doing?! That's so gross!" Black Star says, mortified when he saw Stein and Marie making out on a desk.

"No worse than what you and Tsubaki did last night..."Stein replied, and laughs when Tsubaki and Black star blush.

Five minutes later, and class begins... Love time skips.

"Now class, we are going to have a very important discussion about the frequent DWMC party, that happens thrice a mont, three days in a row."

"Seriously, they have parties like that""awesome!""What should I wear?""Who wants to go with me"

"We will be locked in a building and not allowed out untill the party is over."

Dead Silence.

"W-wait, what?" Liz asks, as I ponder over wht fun things I could do for three days straight with Maka... Mind please get out of that gutter...

"Yes, we will be locked in Death's Summer House in California." Stein replies.

"Holy Shit!""This is going to be great!"

"It covers roughly 5 acres of land, and 30 miles into the forest, there is a barbed wire fence cutting you off fromn leaving. There are also Soul Nullifiers attatched to the gate to not allow your partner to use

Their soul wavelength, or let you become a weapon once you get near."

"Whats the point in that, why'd we want to leave?" A random student says.

"The sounds people make in their rooms will make anyone want to leave." Stein replies mournfully.

"Gyaah!""GROSS!""Who'd do that with a bunch of people around."

"Blsck Star and Tsubaki." I replied.

"Good point, everyone knows they're horny for eachother..." Maka says.

"Oooh, I wonder if Kidd and Liz would do what Black Star and Tsubaki do at night..." Patty says wonderingly.

"Nooo way! Soul and Maka would do that before we do!"

About an hour later after this extremely odd discussion that has me near pucking...

Alright, lets get packed up and ready to go." I say.

**"Hey Soul, I'm gonna have you and the group go swimming.." I say, the magnificent FlameEater!**

**"Sound Cool!"**

**"And I'm going to have one of the girls tops fall of."**

**"Gyaaaaaah!"**

**Keep it coming with the reveiws, aight? Thank you again for all of your continued support.**

**FlameEater, OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, so where'd I leave off? Oh they were just heading to the party... thank you conscious.**

**"Hey FlameEater."**

**"Yes, Soul?"**

**"I hope you don't do anything perverted this time..."**

**"I am perverted, and it's so fun putting you and Maka in embarresing situations..."**

**"Gyah, why do you that to me anyways?"**

**"It's just... so easy to do to you, you know?"**

**"What the hell! Asshole!"**

**"I'll turn this story into a lemone if you don't shut up and go into your corner!"**

**Anyways, I was thinking of doing a couple of side stories... or doing a D. Gray-Man story... possibly slip in my own OC... I dunno. Gimme some ideas people!**

**Now on that note lets get started.**

On the bus, siting next to Black Star... KILLMENOW!

"Black Star SHUTTHEFUCKUPYOUANNOYINGFAGE T!GODOSOMETHINGWITHTSUBAKI!" I scream at him.

"COme down soul, your just upset because you couldn't sit next to Maka..." Black Star replied.

"Fuck OFF!"

"You miss me that much Soul?" Maka asks innocently and winks at me and kisses me on the lips! What the fuck is going on all the sudden! Sooo Not COOL!

Liz whispers to Kidd, and he grins, and leans in and kisses her, and Black Star and Tsubaki are holding hands, and whispering to eachother, while me and Maka are just looking at eachother, and blushing awkwardly.

Then I notice it. Emotion intensifying candles that Stein had way back when... feels like a life time ago.

I lean in and kiss Makaa, passionetly.

The bus stops, and we all getoff the bus.

"HOLYSHITHTISISFUCKINGAMAZING !" Black Star and I say in unison.

It was what looked like a group of mansions arranged symmetrically, and uilt beatifully in the style of Greek archetecture. Absolutely amazing.

"DIbs on the Mansion closest to the beach!" I say.

Hell yeah!" Black Star and Kidd agree.

We all start running toward the mansion.

We walk in.

"It's HUGE!""It's Symmetrical!""It has an indoor pool. and a piano!""It doesn't have a GIRAFFE!."

That was completely random...

Tvoice of Lord death sounds all around us.

"Everyone, settle in and have fun! We are gooing to have a ball tonight at 8, so don't be late! Any students found doing profane things will be locked in an isolation room!" Lor Death announces cheerily,"and i'm manely talking to

Tsubaki and Black Star."

Everyone runs off.

I pull Maka to the side.

"Maka, I knoew this is sudden, but-"

"Lets play a couple rounds of Truth or Dare, without the restrictions!" Patty says excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's play it down at the beach!" Liz says.

"I Know a private part of the beach where there won't be any people... it's only a five minute walk from here." Kidd says thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Maka says.

"YAHOOO! Let's make Kidd and Liz do something horny!"

"Now now, Black Star, they'd enjoy that to much..." Tsubaki says.

"Gyah wait what are you..."Kidd and Liz start saying.

"Whatever, lets head out," I say irratably. Damn them. I was about to ask Maka to that ball tonight... i'll ask her later.

We grab some swimming clothes, towels, our stuff for the ball, and a tent. Just in case things do get horny... just in case.

"Alright, lets start with Black Star and Tsubaki."

WE huddle up and whisper.

"tsubaki, you have to do a strip act for Black Star." I say.

"Whaaaa-""FIne" Tsubaki says.

Then she starts stripping.

"Gyaaaaah"!" I get a nose bleed after she takes off her shirt.

Black Star is damn near drueling from the sight.

TIMESKIP (sorry, this may be one of the side stories i mentioned... sadly, I rated this story T, so I can't go that far...

"I can"t beleive you did that!" Kidd says shockedly.

"Alright what ever..." I say.

"Ok... how about Kidd now?" Tsubaki says."Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth," he says quickly.

"Have you ever watched a porn flick, and whom with?" Liz asks.

"Yes... with Black Star and Soul by complete accident, I swear!" Kidd says.

"Damn it!""We agreed to never speak oof that!""We were fifteen" Black Star and I grumble.

"You pervs!" Maka says.

"Patty, Truth, or Dare?" Kidd asks.

"Truth!"

"Haveyou ever gone commando for an entire day?"

"..."

"..."

"...yes..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" We all Shreik.

"Uh um uh can we go on now!," she says embarresedly," Maka, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"We Dare you to give Soul a Lap dance for a minute!"

TIMESKIP (also may be included in a side story...)

My face is completely red. I am so embarresed. I nearly got a... I'm just so glad I controlled myself. I feel so awkward... it really wasn;t all that bad hough...

"Soul, Truth or Dare?" Maka asked, face still beet red.

"Truth."

"Earlier, were you about to ask me to the ball?'

"... yes I was. Will you go to the ball with me"

"Abolutely!"

**"SO... that was intresting..."**

**"...you made her give me a lap dance..."**

**"...yeah... sorry... I promise I'll give you a break."**

**"Please do."**

**"Yeah... you need a hug?"**

**"Yes."**

**"It's okay Soul, Iit's okay.'**

***Soul cries into my shoulder***

**This chapter was soooo awkward writing. Lemons will torture me if I write one... i'm dying on the inside... Untill the next chalpter. I feel some more romance brewing up... maybe Maka and Soul will actually start dating...**


	10. Chapter 10

**"So... Soul... how'd you like that lap dance?" -_-**

**"... I'm gonna fucking kill you and cut you-" I'm sorry, but this has been cut off for excessive profanity. **

**"MA-KAAAAA CHOP"**

**"DAMN!.. Hey, wait Maka, you're not on SOul's side are you? That just ain't right. I coulda sworn you both enjoyed it..."**

**"Yeah, but we're not dating!"**

**"I'm to lazy to amke a dramatic love scene..."**

**"Tough tits bro, now go write some fluff..."**

**Alright! Double digit chapters, and nearly 800 views! fells like I just started this story less than a month ago... thats right, I did!  
Thank you for your continued support. LETSGETTHISPARTYSTARTED! btw, look up Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead... It inspires me. Simple and Clean... SIMPLY DIRTY is how I'm gonna have it **

**From now on... THat means mud throwing fights... kidding. More intresting stuff. I'll do a lemon... maybe... in later the story. Guess you'll have to keep reading.**

"Maka... will you go to the Ball with me?" I asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!" she replied instantaneously.

"Great!" I said happily.

"Speaking of the ball... Liz, would you go to the ball with me?" Kidd asked her.

Liz runs up and kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said... oddly. Intresting. I'm gonna have to study these two. I think that he's in love with her... I thought reapers couldn't feel emotions of love. He has been different after connecting the third ring.

'Hey Tsubaki... wanna have some fun after the dance?"

"BLACKSTARYOUHORNYSONOFABITCH YOU!" We all shout at him," and we're suppose to be asking them out..."

"What, you people stupid? Me and Tsubaki are dating, so I don't have to ask... it's implied, duh!"

"But you ask her if she wants to have sex in front of all of us!? Have you no decensy?"

"No."

"..."

"...'

"Ok then. Have a good night tonight igues... remind me to stay away from your door."

'Yeah, I apologize for any thumps you hear...'

"GAH!"

A couple minutes later after Black Star Put that horrible image in my mind...

Maka and I ditched vthe groupp.

"Maka, I forgot to ask..."

"Does my hair look nice?"

"MAKAAAAA CHOP!"

(Haha mother fuckers... you tought I would have Soul ask her out... mwahhahahaha fuck all of you)

She pulls me into a kiss.

"Maka, waht are you doing!"

"Shut up."

I stood there frozen, kissing her. After a couple minutes, I deepened the kiss. My lips travelled to her neck.

"Maka, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

"Maka... I've loved you ever since we met. remember that night? You asked me to play the Piano... I told you that this is who I am. I thought for sure you'd run off, but instead, you asked me to be your partner. Since then, I've loved you." I say, and am shocked that I said this to her.

"You talk to much." she says.

"WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUPEOPLEDOING !?"

"Uhhh. nothing! She had some food on her neck, and I was hungry," I said, making that quick lame excuse. What would you say in my posistion.

Both Maka and I were furiosly blushing.

"Let's just head to the Ball..." I say.

"Fine, but we're having a talk after we get back from the ball... and remember you two, use condoms."

"WHO SAID WE'D GO THAT FAR!? WE'RE NOT LIKE TSUBAKI AND BLACK STAR!"

"Not this again..." Black Star groaned.

"HAHAHA, you people are so funny!" Patty says.

We arrive at the ball.

"So this is the ball room! It's fucking HUGE!"

"No shit sherlock." I say, still irratated from being interrupted while I was kissing Maka. Asshole. It's always Black Star who interrupts us. I'm gonna tie his ass up.

"Hey hey hey you guys!" Lord Death says.

"Hey Lord Death," Everyone in the ballroom sasy similtaneously.

"Tonight, we are gonna have all sorts of songs. SO if you don;t just like those slow songs, we have some awesome music you'd definetly enjoy!"

I honestly didn't give a shit. Music is music, though I do perfer jazz...

(Well to bad, I like my music more, some angelic voice from above says)

"Bye the way, each band/pianist/etc will be here performing. Another reason why this place is so large. The first person to sit down has to do whatever the students say tommorow... so what ever you do, DON'T sit down."

"To start things off, how "bout a song by Three Days GrCE?"

They play "World so Cold"

'May I have this dance?" I said as formally as I could muster.

"Yes, you certinley may." Maka laughed.

"We danced, fully enjoying ourselves. IT was a fun night, and I had no regerets. THey played Street Dreams, and Sell your SOull, both by Hollywood Undead, Touchin on My by 3oh3, Riot, by Three Days Grace, COming Undone y Korn, and a hell of a lott more songs.

After the party we headed back to our dorms. Maka and I cuddled, watching an intresting movie.

About thirty minutes into the movie, we heard it. The dreaded thum;ing... only it came froom both Black Star andd Kidd's room. THis was going to be a loooong night.


	11. Chapter 11

**AWWW SHIIIT**

**So, Maka and Soul are dating now... Kidd and Liz are dating, and both Kidd, Black star, tsubaki, and Liz have fun at night. POOR PATTY!**

**"So Soul... everyone else has had fun... "**

**"NO!"**

**"Why nooooot?"**

**"S-spirit w-will k-k-kill me..."**

**"You sound like Chrona... who I will not include for now cause in the manga he turned into a Kishin, and I am not sure if he survived, or died... we'll see."**

**"...FLame Eater... you talking to yourself... it's creeping me the fuck out."**

**Ontothestory!**

I wake up laying next to Maka on the couch, her slender body leaning against mine. Her beautiful hair lying next to her. Her face looks so soft and pristine as she sleeps.

She moves and looks at me and says,"I'm suprised we were able to sleep after that racket last night..."

"Gah, don't remin me... It puts weird images in my head that weird me out..."

"I know... I can't beleive Kidd and Liz did it... I mean Tsubaki and Black Star, you'd expect it from, but kidd and liz..." We realize we are still just laying there together. I pull her in for a kiss and she complies.

The Kiss grows more passionate to the point my hands start roaming, then of course...

CRASH

"Hey Guys, don't worry, your god slept GREAT!"

"I didn't think you and Tsubaki slept at all..." I replied.

He blushes furiously,"Y-you heard that?"

"Yeah, I think there were at least six before we fell asleep..."

"Seven when I did...'' Maka said.

'U-uhhh I ggotta ggggo..." Black Star rushes out of the romm, and Kidd and Liz walk in.

"So how was your guy's night? You were definetly-"

They rush out of the room without saying a word.

"Now that they're gone..." we resume where we left off. my hands roam lowere and lower...

"That Eager huh?

"Hey Hey Hey you guys!" Lorrd Death says on the intercom, and I sigh. Can't have a moment of fun, can I...

"Everyone, we are having a massive beach party, instead of a ball today!" Not bad... Maka in a swimsuit... sexy...

"All of us will be spending the night on the beach, so bring tents... I would recommend seperate tents that are far away from Kidd, Liz's, Black Star's, and Tsubaki's tents... Faaar away."

"OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVELORDDEATHJUSTANNOUNC EDTHATONTHEINTERCOM!"

"Neither can I... but he has a point... they were pretty loud last night..." I replied.

TIME SKIP

We finaly get to the party at fourish. I immediately grab Maka, out her over my shoulder, and throw her into the water, and laugh so hard I cried. The look she geve me when she saw me laughing screamed that she would do horrible things to me that I can't even imagine.

"SOUL EATER EVANS, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU AND RAPE YOUR DEAD BODY!"

"Didn't know you were into necrophilia... creepy."

"THAT'S IT! MA-KAAAA CHOP!'

"OW! SON OF A BITCH THAT FUCKING HURT! JESUS MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!"

"TO FUCKING BAD!"

"Where's Kidd and Liz?" I ask her.

"I don't wanna know... hey stop trying to change the subject-"

I ignore here and continue to look for Kidd and Lizz. I see a bush rustle and go and check it out. I looked, and saw Kidd making out with Liz... Jeez, they need to go find a tent. Sadly, they weren't sitting down.

I see Black Star, and and idea forms in my head... I'll do that later. For now..."Who wants to play Beach Ball?""FUCKYEAH!" Several people replied. I formulate teams.

It was me, Maka, Stein, who suprisingly came, and Kidd and Liz, who stopped sucking face for now, versus Black Star, Tsubaki, Marie, and Patty.

"Ok, so since Patty is definetly their strongest player, I'll cover her."

"HEY, I'M THE BEST AT EVERYTHING, CAUSE I'M GONNA SUPASE GOD!"

"SHUT UP, YOUR LOUD." I shout at him.

A couple minutes later after playing beach ball, Black Star and I had a drinking contest.

"Alright, It's drink till we drop. First to drop, loses." As well as do whatever the students agree upon. (His Evil plan is revealed... MEAHAHAHHAHAHA)

"We're drinking some whiskey,vor vodka?"

"Whiskey,"

"Lightweight."

"Vodka then."

I whisper to the bartender to slip something stronger in his drink, and he complies.

"Alright, ready, begin."

I drink one swiflty, and drink the next.

A couple minutes later, I'm on my 20th shot. getting a little woozy. Black Star's eyes are damn near rolling into his head, and he drinks another, and slumps to the gorund. I won."FUCK YEAH!" I say woozily.

I see Maka.

"Hey there, beautiful one."

"Soul, are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Figured, your trying to rub up on me."

"Oh... sorry."

"I don't mind."

"Well... in that case..."

I pull her into a drunk kiss, which quickly escalated, untill Stein broke it up.

15 minutes later, we see Stein and Marie doing the same thing. Damn Hypocrite.

**Alright guys, gimme some ideas of what to do to Black Star, and fast. I ain't got a damn clue.**

**"Well... at least Iyou didn't make this chapter embarrassing for me."**

**"There is still one more chapter of this party."**

**"Damn."**


	12. Chapter 13

I** finally got out of that deep, deprressing hole called writers block... hooray. HEADACHE... **

**"Finally, asshole! Do you know what its like, having your life just stop!? It's like, WHATTHEFUCK!"**

**"Sorry SOul... aand sorry readers. I'll make it up to you... thank you for the support... I will be writng more frequently, and there will be a new addition to the gang... soon... if you dont like OC's, well to Fuggin bad... mwahahahah... this dude will be a bad ass... whatever he is... you'll see what i mean... trust me, you'll like him... at least i do,,, On with the story... SHADE! (Remember this word)**

"FUCK!" I say, just as an explosion goes off. Kishins come around randomly flying everywhere, killing Meisters and weapons quickly.

"Maka, lets get out of here, there are to many!"

Just as things were getting good... damnit! This always happens.

We sprint into the woods up to the main building.

"Soul, what about the others?"

"WE'll meet them there, don't worry Maka."

Sudennly a shadoww flickers in front of us. A Man no older than us , wearing a black trench coat with gold trimming was walking towards us with tow beautiful girls walking at his side, as graceful as a dagger.(Foreshadow)

"...So your Maka Albarn... and your Soul Eater Evans... man, just othe sight of you pisses me off..."

"Who the fuck are you, asshole?" Maka asks.

"Tut tut tut... Maka, what foul words you use... your a smart girl, don't use such trivial words... I am Shade, the Dagger Meister. These two women are Nightshade, and Scarlet."

Nightshade glares at us angrily, while Scarlet is silent with a blank face.

I shiver. For some reason, this man seems almost... eviler than a Kishin. He radiates power... almost as much as Lord Death.

"Maka, look at this guys Soul real quick would you?"

She gasps loudly.

"I-it's Enormous! His Soul is stronger than Steins!"

He looks crossedly at us.

"There is a storm comming... it will swallow your college. Without my help, you won't stand a chance... Lord Death and Kidd certainly won't like seeing me... can't wait to see the infuriated look on their faces..."

For some reason, I didn't doubt what he said, and neither did Maka.

"Follow us," Maka said.

"We are going to have so much fun! Come on, ladies! lets go dance with Death!"

We finally get up to the Main House, and walk up to Lord Death's office. Inside, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty were already waiting.

We walk in, Shad following swiftly behind us. Liz faints at the sight of Shade, and Liz even looks away in fear. Kidd somehow got paler than he usually is... amazing.

Lord Death's reaction shocked me worse than the rest... he flinched. Lord Death flinched. Who is this guy?

"It's been awhile." Shade said.

"It has." Lord Death says nervously.

"..." Kidd looks at him fearfully.

Shade sniggers."What, are you going to cower in fear, or are we going to talk? You were attacked. i'm here to help... for now."

"Y-you should be dead!" Kidd .

"I almost did, because you two abandoned me. I felt so much pain, ati that... things hand. And now the damned thing is back. So I'm here to help."

"What's back?" Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I ask similtaneously.

"The Morte," Nightshade said, painfully, as Scarlet and her wince at the memories of pain the creature had inflicted upon them and their Meister.

**So hows this after the long break, HUH! I continued. Thank you Whisper and Huntsmaster for telling me to continue, and thank you slef for overcomming writers block. SKILLZ!**


	13. Chapter 14

Waddup** Peoples! So soon you ask? Meheheheh... don't get used to it. I'll probably write a lot in the summer... more time on my hands. By the way, Morte is death in french. imagine a smoking hot, pale chick with black hair, and a sexy somewhat french accent. Scarlet, a red head. Sexy body... the likes. French accent...**

**"''Course you had to put in a guy who is coller than me... and seriously creepy. What's up with this guy?"**

**"He's a bad ass Soul... way dafaq cooler than you..."**

**"I resent that."**

**"Boo hoo."**

**"..."**

**Onwards!**

"Who, or what, is Morte?" Maka asked.

'Morte is a kishin more powerful than Acheron.(not sure if correct spelling) He radiates fear, madness, and anger, causing you to turn on eachother. He enjoys making his enemies suffer. I suffered at his hand for three years of endless torture that my so-called 'friends' abandoned me to." Shade replied.

"THere was nothing we could do. We were also gripped by the fear. We had no choice but to leave you in that cave." Lord Death said angrily.

"You could've came back and saved me!" Shade screamed furiously," I would neverr abandon my comrads!'

This guy also has loyalty problems to his friends huh... looks like me and him have something in common...

"Look, I don't know what hapened between you guys, but it sounds like Shade has a point. Who would abandon their friend to something wors than the Kishin. That just seems... wrong." Maka said.

"Even your almigty god feels bad for this guy... three years of torment..." Black Star says... quietly... that'll only last for about five seconds...

"Shade... come on... lets go outside. Scarlet, stay here."

Scarlet nods. "Hiyah! I'm Scarlet. Nightshade and Shade are sorta... like you guys... in a relationship. She feels sad for the scars that Shade bears. she tries to help, but Shade is afraid that he is botering us. Stupid men..."

"Tell me about it!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz say similtaneously, and Patty bursts out laughing.

Lord Death looks deflated, and sad for this dark man. What did they go through in that cave? Something that even Lord Death fears?"

"Albino, you've been quiet throughout this entire conversation... speak up!" Scarlet said.

"It's intresting, to find something that even Lord Death fears, and this Shade radiates power like no other. That guy could probably battle with Stein, and easily kick his ass... and he's our age. It's rather shocking." I say thoughtfully.

"Shade is... different from all other meisters. He doesn't... think like we do. His weapons are not weapons... more like tools that help him in a fight. he honostley could easily fight without there assisstance and still be a force to be reckoned with. Definitely not someone you want to be enemies with."

I get up and go outside to see what Shade is doing. I walk outside and see Nightshade and him heading to third base. I quickly turn around and head back inside.

"They need to find a room..." I grumble.

"How do you think I FEEL! I live with them!"Scarlet replies.

"Kinda like Soul and Maka whenever we turn our backs..." Liz says.

We blush furiously.

"GIRRAFE!" Patty shouts.

Shade walks back in with his cool, blank face.

"You and Nightshade have fun?" Scarlet asks.

They blush furiously. Yeah, we definetly have something in common.

"We need to come up with battle plans. We should gather up the remaining Meisters and Weapons and establish a base a couple miles up coast, since we were attacked to the South." Shade says quickly, hoping no one else would comment about him and Nightshade. Definetly like me. I could get along with this guy.

"Agreed," I say," but we should also send a small group of people to collect supplies, and have a couple of others gather building materials."

"Nice thinking Soul... least someone here has a small amount of intelligence when it comes to battle tactics. lets just hope that you won't abandon your allies like some people."

"Let's head out."


	14. Chapter 15

So** it turns out the Kishin's name is Asura, not Acheron... brain fart. thats what i get for reading chronicles of nick before i type... new SOul Eater Manga chappter is out... ch 109. check it out.**

**"So you're typing again so early?"**

**"Yeah Soul... got no parties to go to tonight..."**

**"I thought you were some lonely weirdo typing my life story..."**

**"Hahaha as if. How else would I have this wonderful personality..." *twitch twitch***

**"No comment..."**

**"I love Chowder... DOes this dress make my butt look big?"**

**"Yes... yes it does."**

***Rude Hand jesture***

"Here are the groups: Soul, Maka, Kidd, Liz, and Patty, with me, and Black Star, Ox, and Kilik. Got it?" Shade said commandingly.

"Yes Sir!" We all replied.

"God. Let's head out. My group will gather resources and head three miles up the coast to the Fortress area. There we will establish a base. Black Star, your group will be heading for resources. Move out."

We follow Shade.

"You know, none of really know much about you... how are we supppose to trust you?" I ask.

"You can't. You don't know me. But I will tell you this. I never betray someone who hasn't betrayed me."

I still don't trust him.

"Catch." Shade throws an axe to each of us, and pulls out some nails, a hammer, and a shovel. ' Let' get to work."

TIME SKIP 1 hour later...

We set up tents inside the perimeter behind the wall.

"You wil be having classes as normal here. The College was attacked, and demolished. We will not be returning there, ever."

We groan.' I left all of my stuff there..."

"To bad. Go to the local towns and get a job... that's what i did."

A lot of moaning sounds around me, and I sigh.

"Meisters and Weapons will not be sharing tents... mostly because i don't want to wake up to Tsubaki and Black Star moaning..."

A couple of laughs here in there while Tsubaki is blushing furiously and Black Star is grinning stupidly.

"Jealous of your God, Shade."

"Hardely..."

'I agree with Shade... you two are screamers," i say grinning.

Shade laughs, as do others.

Shade and I pile up a bunch of wood and light a bonfire. 'Might as well have some fun," I mumble.

We sing campfire songs, and joke around, having a good time

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

__An explosion sounds as part of the northern wall is blown to peices.

We all get up, running, weapons transformed, prepared for battle.

Thirteen powerful monsters charging forward towards us, howling.

Maka rushes foward, and swings me, chopping one with large claws in half.

Shade is slicing his enemies to peices with two knives. A Ebony Black one, and a Goldish Red one, tearing them into peices, devouring ther souls.

"Maka, have I told you how much I love eating Souls?'

"Every time we kill a monster..."

" I love how they wriggle down my throat... delicous."

Maka laughs, her adorable laugh, and continues fighting.

"Genie Hunter!" Maka shouts, and our Souls resonate, tearing apart our enemies. Ever since I became a Death Scythe, we've become even more strength shocks me.

"Bloody End." I hear Shade say calmly. i turn and see him start turning into a whirlwind, tearping his opponents apart.

I don't think any of us even broke a sweat.

"That was just a test of our power and speed of reaction. I don't even think they were even a little serious. Lets repair the wall. I'll take first watch."

With that, we repaired the wall, and headed to our tents to sleep.

Kidd, Black Star, and I share a tent, sadly. I get the OCD freak and God complex dude, as always. I was looking foward to spending time with Maka. We haven't had any alone time for awhile...

"Your God is sleeping with you! Bow before my glory!"

"Did he say he was going to sleep with us?" I ask Kidd.

"Yeah he did..." Kidd replied.

"GAAAAAY" We say similtaneously.

This will be a long, long couple of months, isn't it?

**I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Like my Story, and want to be my Beta, gimme a shout. I is making waaaay to many errors.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Have you ever had one of those days, you cant get things to flow when you type? IT SUCKS!**

**"So this Shade guy... is he going to be around for long?"**

**"Nah probably not..."**

**"Good, cause he's to much of a bad ass..."**

**"Is that jealousy I here?"**

**"NO!"**

**Hasn't been much Maka Soul fluff lately, has there... merh. I'll fix it...**

Gah, sleeping in the same tent as Black Star is terrible... he farts all the time in his sleep! Kidd and I can't breath with that terrible smell! And DAMN he snores!

I wake up, barely awake, nearly collapsing with exhaustion. I couldn't sleep at all because of Black Star! I'm debating on killing him!

"Hey Soul!"

"T'sup Maka...'

"You don't look to well... lemme guess, Black Star?"

"Yeah... you have no idea what it's like charing a tent with him! It's absolutely horrible, and he..." I continue complaining about Black Star for a good five minutes.

"Well lets see if we can cure this morning grouchyness..." She smirks playfully, and steps in close to me. I take her smell in. I pull her in for a kiss, and she moans hungrily. I move down to her kneck kissing it passionately, and...

"What the FUCK are you people doing outside my tent!" Shit. We were outside Shade's tent.

"Jesus Christ! You guys were probably about to barge into my tent and have sex on the floor! You sick kids!"

"Oh, as if you and Nightshade didn't do the same thing last night!" Maka says haughtily.

"W-w-well that's different. We're adults, and you guys are..."

"We're in College! And Shade, your the same age as us!" I say indignantly.

"W-well..." he turns and walks away.

"Now that he's gone... lets head to your tent..." I smirk.

"Remember to use protection!" We here Shade shout over his shoulder.

"And it better be symmetrical... That means eight orgasms each..." Kidd says as he walks by.

TIMESKIP!

I walk out of Maka's tent, and go stand on the wall, overlooking the prerimeter.

I see the bushes rustling nearby, on our side of the wall, and hear muffled moans. I go to check it out, and see Black Star and Tsubaki, and I qyuickly turn away and head back to my tent, scarred yet again for life because of those two... why htere of all places!

Oh... because Maka and I were in her tent, and Kidd was probably in our tent...

"Don't go by the Eastern wall..." I tell Shade.

"Black Star and Tsubaki?"

"Yep."

"Go figure... how was your time with Maka?"

"None of your business."

"I see how it is."

"How was your time with your girl?"

"None of YOUR business."

"..."

I patrol down the river, towards where the beach party wasn't a living thing, even a bird flying overhead. Creepy.

I get to the clearing where the party was. Bodies lay scattered eveywhere, blood and guts tainting the place. I throw up instantaneously because of the horrifying smells.

I see familiar face on heads that are scattered around. To think that somethling this terrible could happen to anyone. It's terrible. I weep for my fallen comrades.

A Monster comes rushing at me out of no where.

I morph my arm into a scythe balde and schop it in half, and swallow it's soul.

Not even the Wonderful devouring of Souls could cheer me up.

**"Poor Soul. How awful for him to have to see the dead faces of his friends."**

**"Your fucking sick."**

**"I know... it was getting to fluffy because of you and Maka earlier..."**

**"But really, did you have to put the dead friends faces thing?"  
"Well yeah... I ran out of ideas for this chapter. It's called Improv. It's why im so good at acting."**

**"My ass. You have as much talent as a walrus."**

**"Why, thank you."**


	16. Chapter 17

Happy** 10000 words! Thank your readers for staying with me for so long. And a shout out to my beta, Huntsmaster!**

**For the next chapter after this one, it'll be fan choice! I'll legitemately write anything you guys want, just gimme a shout. Whatever gets the most votes, I'll write.**

**"So... you've written 10,000 words of my college life..."**

**"Yep... and we're not even a sixth of the way through the first of the four years..."**

***GROAN***

**"Meheheheh... and this next part of your life after this... it's going to be intresting..."**

**"...Please readers, DON'T TORTURE ME! I BEG YOU!"**

**"Do it! Do it now!"**

**Onwards.**

I gag at the revolting sight of the tattered bodies. Tears oncontrollably run down my face. All the people I knew, dead. Their bodies mutilated... how can we fight something that's so rutheless?

Maka's POV

I sensed Soul's wavelength cry out, and I ran to him.

Soul's POV

A couple miutes later, II hear running from behind me, and transform my arm into a scythe blade.

I turn and see Maka, and quickly transform my scythe arm back.

I grimace painfully at her, and her eyes flood with tears.

She runs over and crys into my shoulder, and I hold her close.

We walked back to the camp. I grabbed our sleeping bags, and we layed them down by the fire. We lay down and look at the stars for a few minutes, cuddling close. The image of all my dead friends, stuck in my mind. I pull her tighter to me. If that happend to Maka, I don't know how I'd live on. I turn and kiss her, not wanting to ever lose her. A few minutes later, we drifted to sleep.

! The following content is Nearly rated M. Viewer discrteion is advised!

I wake up, and look over at Maka, and saw her rotted face, flesh hanging off with a skeletal grin. I jump in fear, and cry out with dispair. I see Black Star and Tsubaki impaled on poles, blood running to the ground. Shade, and his girls were hanging from the trees, and Kidd, Liz, and Patty were cjopped to pieces, their limbs splayed across eveywhere.

"WHATTHEFUCK!" I wail.

_This is what will happen if you continue to go against me. I'll kill all your friends, and make you watch. I'll scar their dead images into your brain. You'll never forget, and their deaths will be your fault. Obey me, or they'll die._

"FUCK YOU!" I scream at the

_Not a wise thing to say._ A Black, demonic figure approached me. It had human heads, hanging from his waste, and armor made of humans bones. He had pitch black eyes, so dark that you could go insane looking into them.

"W-who are you?"

_I am Morte, binger of death, destruction, and ruin._

I wake with a start, and frantically turned to my side, to look at maka. Her angelic face looked right back at me, fully covered with flesh. I cry out in relief, seeing it was all a dream.

Shade walks out as pale as a ghost.

"Bad dreams?" I asked.

'You too?"

"Yeah... let's not talk about them..."

"Agreed." Shade and I quickly diminished the subject, wanting to forget that horrible, painful nightmare.

**And how'd you guys like that! Pretty fucking creepy! Gimme something happy, and funny to write about, cause these last few chapters have been kinda creepy...**

**Remember to vote!**


End file.
